


Not her

by writethisway



Series: Lost in the SSR Archives [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 minute fic if that, Angst, Daniel's thinky, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 The Iron Ceiling, F/M, Gen, missing scene somewhat, onesided peggysous, this fic brought to you by me playing Peg o' my heart while watching this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Daniel's thoughts when he finds out that Peggy is the one they are looking for.





	Not her

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Not her. 

Please, God. Wherever you are, not her. 

She couldn’t be the one who killed Raymond, or possibly beat up McPhee. 

She wasn’t the one who they wanted, right?

No. This needed more investigation, then conclusions. 

So, visit McPhee, and then if he confirms it, tell Dooley. 

Yeah. That would work. 

Then keep whatever feelings you have about her, that love, that admiration for her, way, way down as they look for her. 

And bring her in. 

As you would be the one to first interrogate her. 

Since you were the one who figured out Peg- no, Carter was the one they were looking for.


End file.
